The Detached Jinchuriki
by chiefpalefoot
Summary: After sealing the yang half of the kyuubi into his son, the fourth hokage sealed the yin half into an Uchiha child he took from the hospital. OC. There will be some grammatical errors, let me know and I will try to connect it. Only on here to be better writer and what better way then naruto.


Uchiha Rojā. The most hated individual in the village hidden in the leaves, Konoha. Despised by his village, and looked down upon as if he were trash by his clan. The simple reason for this is the simple fact that nearly four years ago Minato Namikaze sealed the kyuubi within a newborn he had taken from the hospital, to save the village from complete and utter destruction. Rojā was a silent child. Due to the constant hatred and anger being thrown at him, he learned early that silence was the only way to keep things from escalating.

He knew nothing of kyuubi, or even his true lineage, as all his clan members deprived him of that precious knowledge. His clan only kept an eye out for him in case he showed any talent with the sharingan, the blood limit of the Uchiha. Some, behind closed doors of course, hoped that the boy would become a weapon for their very clan. Other's however pitied the boy, but showed him no kindness in any form. It was things like this that made Rojā Uchiha such an introverted and silent boy.

Rojā was average in size for a nearly four-year-old. Four feet tall, and short raven hair that was spiky adorned his head. He wore simple black t-shirts and shorts with his clan emblem of the Uchiha fan. His empty, coal colored eyes staring listlessly ahead as if the world had been whispering in his mind. However, the boy was pondering a small piece of information he had recently heard from the gossip that had been going through the Uchiha clan compound like a wildfire.

Uchiha Itachi. Had been promoted as an Anbu Captain. An Anbu Captain... An eleven-year-old had gained the skill to surpass even the leaf's greatest ninjas and secure such a prestigious position in the leaf's forces. Uchiha Itachi. The single member of his clan that did not speak harshly or act condescending to Rojā. They never spoke, but Rojā could tell. Itachi Uchiha's eyes were more revealing and more hidden then any person could have. His onyx eyes looked blank on the surface, Rojā could see the rolling heat hiding behind his eyes.

This was why, Rojā stood near a tree closest to the entrance of his clan compound, waiting for Itachi Uchiha. Rojā wanted his skills, his techniques to become more popular within his clan and village. He just wanted acceptance. Being the pariah of the village and a black sheep to his clan, Rojā had no one. He was lonely and wished to change that with all his might. He had waited below this tree waiting for Itachi. He had heard from gossip that he was in the village, so he didn't have to bother with waiting a long time.

When the seventh hour drifted by, Rojā was weary. He had not moved from his spot, standing in the same position. Even though the shade of the tree was protecting him from the sun's rays, sweat littered his body making him smell of sweat. His clothes nearly soaked in the hot summer sun forcing him to sweat to cool himself off. About to give up and go to his simple home, he sees him from a distance. Uchiha Itachi. Without thought and hesitation, Rojā runs as fast as his frail body can towards Itachi.

Stopping in front of Itachi, out of breath, Rojā looks up at the eleven-year-old. Wearing his civilian's clothes, Itachi still had a powerful aura. Wearing a simple black shirt, along with beige pants with sandals on his feet, he still looked ready to battle. Raven hair tied in a lose pony tail going down his back to his mid back. Neutral Onyx eyes looked down upon Rojā, showing the deep tear lines on his face. Without thinking, Rojā speaks up before Itachi can walk away or ignore him.

"Teach me! I want to be like you Itachi!" Yelled Rojā in his squeaky, young voice. His young coal eyes looking up at Itachi with hope that could rival a puppy's cutest face.

Itachi looked down at the small boy, his analytical eyes taking in each detail, recognizing the child before him. Rojā Uchiha, the container and warden of the Nine Tailed Fox. He looked absolutely pathetic in all honesty. Pollen covered the boy, and sweat drowned his form and attire, forcing a disgusting smell of sweat to come from the boy. It seemed as if the boy had stayed in the same spot waiting for him due to the slight impressions in the ground. Impressive for one so young. He had seen this boy, he had guarded him as a child before the clan finally took him in due to the pressuring of the third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Why? Why should I teach someone so young? You seem to think that you have the right to impress your wants upon others. I have no true want to teach as I am so young myself. I could do it however if you showed me something impressive." Said Itachi in a calm, monotone voice. He truly did not want to teach, but this was the nine-tail's container. A fellow Uchiha. He was considering the idea of befriending the boy to ensure he was strong enough to take the pressure of his burdens. It seemed the boy came to him however.

Rojā looked up at Itachi disbelievingly, thinking 'impress him? how do I do that? I've only unlocked my chakra a month ago. I guess I can try that technique again. I hope it doesn't fail. Again.' Smiling nervously up at Itachi. Looking down at his hands, Rojā prays that this technique works for the first time to get some guidance. Bringing his hands together, Rojā focuses on his chakra and goes through four hand seals. Tiger-Boar-Ox-Dog-Snake. "Body Replacement Jutsu" Whispers Rojā as his form clouds up in white smoke before a large limb takes his place and he reappears on the other side of large oak tree, on his knees panting as if he had run one hundred miles. His body's exhaustion stopped and curbed any notion of pride from doing such a simple E-rank jutsu.

Looking at the panting boy in the ground, Itachi is instantly surprised and impressed with one so young, attempting and successfully learning techniques with determination. Showing no emotion, Itachi walks to the much younger four-year-old and helps him to his feet by grabbing his shoulder.

"Meet me at Training ground one, it's the closest training grounds five minutes from the compound in the forests. It's marked so you'll know where to go. Be there at five am, sharp." Spoke Itachi coolly before he disappears, crows diverging from where he once was.

Exhausted and speechless. Forgetting his exhaustion and shouting in utter glee, the small boy runs to his small home in the Uchiha orphanage. Other than himself, the only one who lived here was an ancient woman named Surina Uchiha who ignored Rojā completely. She fed him and did nothing else. She even exempted him from chores just to get rid of him. Quietly as possible, he sneaks in the orphanage and takes a quick shower in order to clean his body before he slips into his bedroom and goes to sleep instantly. Exhaustion and wanting tomorrow morning to hurry urged him to sleep earlier than usual to meet Itachi.

All he dreamed about was crows and foxes along with those eyes. The eyes of his kinsmen. The eyes of his new teacher. The eyes he had the potential to have. That night he slept soundly, his dreams helping soothe, mellow, and relax him.

At 4:59am

Rojā stood in training ground one yawning tiredly. While he had slept, he was not used to waking up so early and it was wearing on his body in all honesty. He had slept lightly in his giddiness to have ITACHI UCHIHA train him! He was going to be a ninja! Being a ninja amounted to having respect in the ninja world, and Rojā craved that with a hunger akin to famine.

Crickets chirped loudly as Rojā stood in in the training ground, the purple sky allowing the wonderous sight of the moon and the stars before they last disappear for the day. Morning dew littered the grass and the trees giving the surrounding scenery a slightly glittery look as the sun slowly began to rise.

After about three minutes of waiting, a black blur brings Rojā's attention directly in front of him to the epicenter of it, Itachi. Itachi looked the same as yesterday, blankly looking down at Rojā, the only difference being his fully mature sharingan lazily swirling.

"You're on time. Good." Itachi drawled coolly

"Of course, Itachi-Sensei! I didn't want to learn for no reason. I want to be strong. I want people to accept me and see me for who I am." Said Rojā somewhat sadly, his coal eyes swirling in a mix of misery and despair.

"At least you have determination. Words are cheap however. We shall start some physical exercises in order to get your body ready for the more advanced shinobi arts and to enlarge your measly chakra pools. Physical exercises will be the entirety of your training in its beginning." Spoke Itachi slowly to allow Rojā to retain what he was saying before tossing three books at the smaller child titled, " _What is Chakra and What can I do with it? Physical exercises for children. History of the Elemental Nations"_

"What are these sensei?" Said Rojā in a small voice as he disdained reading and the three books he caught were relatively thick.

"Books you'll have to read nightly. I expect at least one book read per week, and for you to ask for more material after three weeks. As you've heard, I'm a busy individual in my capacity as anbu captain. You will have to complete your exercises within your own time and will. I will be checking in however to ensure my efforts aren't being wasted and you aren't doing things incorrectly." Said Itachi slowly, punctuating each sentence and boring his sharingan eyes in to Rojā's eyes to ensure the boy understood.

Nodding at the large amount of information that Itachi had just given him, the four-year-old nods his head slowly. He had never had anyone even speak to him this long, so for him this was a lot to absorb. At least now he had one of the strongest Uchiha.

"I'll do whatever it takes sensei!" Shouted Rojā excitedly, his eyes steeled with determination.

"Good. Then do 20 push-ups, sit-ups, 20 laps around the training ground, 20 pull-ups, 20 crunches, 20 jumping jacks, and twenty squats. Do this regiment three times day until it becomes easy as breathing, which will take months. After you complete one set of the exercises, meditate for thirty minutes in order to cool down, test your patience's and begin to train your spatial awareness. Now begin!" Barked Itachi like an Anbu Drill Sergeant, not giving Rojā much time to complete a full thought.

Finishing the push-ups, Rojā was already panting, but he refused to give up. He had heard from an older man in the clan that you never accomplished anything without struggling. Without pushing through with all you might as if you were a crushing an insect with a grain of salt. He was struggling, straining, sweating, but he refused to give in.

Nearly two hours, a sweat and grime covered Rojā stood before Itachi. Muscles screaming in protest and agony. Looking up at Itachi expectantly, Rojā spoke gasping for breath, "How do I meditate sensei?"

"By meditating you get to know your chakra better, as well as allowing you to clear your mind while at the same time processing more information from your senses. Now, sit on the ground, crossing your legs. Close your eyes and see nothing, think nothing, but feel the world, smell it, hear it, and taste it. Try it, Rojā." Said Itachi calmly, inwardly pleased that his surprise pupil is so dedicated when he is so young.

Watching Rojā continually fail and try to mediate was slightly amusing and it would've continued to be the sole focus of his attention had it not been for the single fact that the anbu seal on his shoulder began to burn. A clear sign that the Hokage wished for him to come.

Seamlessly replacing himself with a shadow clone to keep an eye on Rojā, Itachi body flickers in a murder of crows to the Hokage tower. The Hokage tower was the tallest building in Konoha, with a large kanji with the symbol of fire in red on the side. The Great Hokage mountain stood out, gazing warmly out towards the village the four hokages have protected with their lives since the very founding of the village.

Entering the Hokages office, Itachi showed no emotion. The unique pulsing that Hokage-sama sent through his tattoo meant to come as rapidly as possible and in jonin attire. Thus, he did so. The secretary allowed him in with a blush that was far to childish for a woman in her forties. Entering the office, he bows his head in reverence to the man behind the desk.

Sarutobi Hiruzin. The Third Hokage. The leader that lead the leaf through two Great Ninja Wars. The God of Shinobi. The man may be in his late sixties, liver spots covering his hands, and his goatee white. Yet his mere presence made lesser ninja freeze with but a glance. He wore the crimson and white hokage robes and hat, the kanji for fire adorned on his head. Puffing on his pipe, he makes a certain hand signal and with four blurs his guarding anbu are gone. Privacy seals are put into place and a monstrous killing intent is laid down upon Itachi.

"How are you today, Itachi?" The Professor, Hiruzen asks kindly, yet his killing intent says otherwise as it makes Itachi sweat, bringing him down to his knees at the might of the Hokage's power.

"F-fine, Hokage-sama." Said Itachi, struggling to remain his blank composure.

"That's good." Said the grandfatherly looking Hokage, his killing intent not lifting one bit, smiling warmly the Hokage continues, "Now, it has come to my attention, Itachi. That Rojā Uchiha has come to you looking for guidance in the shinobi arts. You accepted. Why? From my understanding he is a pariah even more so then Naruto. At least in Naruto's case he is being raised and guarded by Jiraiya in the Uzumaki clan compound. Rojā is a different story. It's a miracle that thing's haven't gotten worse then glares and harsh words towards the boy. So why would you now show interest to a clan's member with such a high and guarded status as a jinchuriki." The third Hokage's face no longer grandfatherly, now looking hard and ready for war.

Shocked by the sudden and brutal interrogation, Itachi fumbles with an answer, before he answers truthfully to the man who holds his loyalty, "He came to me Hokage-sama. I wasn't going to bother with him, but he impressed me. At four years old he managed to do the body replacement jutsu, and first year physical academy exercises. He is of my clan, he is different. He shows no arrogance, or pride. All he shows is determination and a will to strive to greatness in order for the village to accept him. Naruto might be the village's prince, yet Rojā is the village's hidden guardian and I will ensure that, if you allow me Hokage-sama" Bowed Itachi lowly, speaking to complete and utter honesty.

Pondering on the Uchiha's words, Sarutobi tries to decide to best decision to make. On one hand, he could force Itachi to leave to boy to his own devices. He seemed to be determined enough to train himself, however he could hurt himself or someone else could hurt him before he was ready to protect himself. On the other hand, if Itachi taught the boy, maybe the boy would bond more with the village and inherit Itachi's will of fire which blazed brighter than any other in his generation. A jinchuriki that was not a hammer or shield that Naruto would mostly be trained to be by Jiraiya.

Rojā however would be versatile, and stealthy if he were to be trained by Itachi with the capabilities to be a hammer as well as a kunai. A versatile shinobi, is a dangerous shinobi.

"Continue training the boy. Apprentice him if you wish. I expect you to be the one who makes him a loyal Uchiha to the Konoha. Not a Konoha shinobi loyal to the Uchiha. Now go." Said Sarutobi sternly, releasing the privacy seals and killing intent.

Six Months Later

Meditating silently in Training ground one, Rojā could say he felt better then he had ever felt in his life. Training with Itachi had been horrible in the beginning. He didn't care if Rojā ate or was talkative. All he cared was that Rojā did as he said he would. Itachi had gotten him up to fifty of each exercise and Rojā found he loved meditating.

While Rojā still found reading aggravating, it was less so since Itachi gave him a dictionary so he could understand what they were saying better. He really didn't mind reading after that. There was a lot of interesting and cool things in books. So, overall, he kind of loved the attention he got from Itachi.

Itachi only really came around two or three days out of the weak, and he really didn't speak much. He just gave Rojā pointers and advice while changing his training regimen slightly. Rojā kind of enjoyed it. Ever since he began training with Itachi, Surina and his Sensei were truly the only ones he socially interacted with. Itachi more so.

Due to his limited interaction, Rojā face began to grow blank from the simple fact that the only role model he had, Itachi, showed only this face to him and nothing else. He had no reason to smile, or laugh. He found frowning and crying pointless because they seemed to pick on him more the weaker he seemed.

Thus, he donned the blank mask his sensei wore. While it was not as strong or as useful, it did the trick in protecting his fragile young mind from the hatred he constantly felt. He stayed at training ground one from dawn to dusk, day in and day out. Never skipping a day. He trained and trained, sometimes managing to do a rep or two more then he was required just to excel.

Hearing footsteps approaching, Rojā looks up as his sensei approaches calmly, still in meditation position. His sensei was dressed as usual in the blandest clothes as possible to blend in with his surroundings and it made it harder to contact him for the first time he saw him.

"Good afternoon, Itachi-sensei. Do you have anything new planned today? "Asked Rojā calmly as he begins to stand, cracking his neck and stretching his stiff muscles.

"Actually, yes." Said Itachi smoothly, ignoring Rojā's utter disbelief," We'll begin shuriken and Kunai target practice next week, while I will slowly begin to teach you taijutsu katas that will make you more reactive, then aggressive or defensive. We'll begin by having you putting on these five-pound wrist and ankle weights. "

The four adjustable straps drop in front of Rojā. Without wasting time, Rojā straps on the five-pound weights on limbs and then slightly grunts from the extra twenty pounds on his small frame. Looking up at Itachi expectantly in expectation of the practice that would made him a great shinobi

"Go through half your usual routine. This will help you get adjusted with the weight on your body. Now hurry, I have a mission tonight." Said Itachi blankly, giving away no emotion as he watched Rojā began his exercises.

At first, he thought the doing half his normal routine would be easy. It was not. Half ways through he was exhausted. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Itachi staring at him blankly as if he were paint drying instead of a shinobi in training. Grinding his teeth, Rojā presses himself through the exercises before he finally completes them.

Panting heavily, Rojā lifts himself to his feet and looks toward Itachi for more direction before he feels something warm dripping down his cheek. Rojā reaches his hand up to his cheek and touches the gooey substance before looking to see what it was. Crimson, blood. Panicking, Rojā looks around for Itachi-Sensei for help and when he finally finds him, it didn't make him feel any safer.

"Good, I enjoy when my enemy's panic and hyperventilate in fear like a coward. That's what you are, after all Rojā. You fear human interaction, so you avoid it. You only talk to two people, yet their both in your clan. You wish to grow strong, but you refuse to quit hiding. Uchiha only hide until our enemy's life is in our hands." Spoke Itachi malevolently, Sharingan eyes whirling madly as the ground began to quake in Itachi's madness.

The moment Rojā tries to speak, Itachi blurs through hand seals faster than he had though humanly impossible. Even for a shinobi. The result of the jutsu is something that Rojā will never forget. The large dark orange fireball shoots at him at unbelievable speeds and all he can do is tremble in fear.

'Like this? I die like this? At the hands of my sensei?' Thought Rojā as the fireball careened towards him, ready to feast on his flesh. Clenching his hands until his knuckles are white, Rojā refuses to look away. He may hide, but he is no coward. He is Uchiha Rojā!

Without notice from little Uchiha, his eyes became crimson, a single abyss black tomoe circling around his pupil. The fireball shattered as did the entire surroundings. In, fact the only thing that had seemingly changed was that he no longer had the feeling of blood on his cheek.

Looking around cautiously, Rojā spies Itachi in the exact same position he had first stood. Looking down at his body. Rojā could tell that he did work out, but… what happened? While Rojā may be persistent and gaining a love for books, he was not all that intelligent in his young age.

"Sharingan:Genjutsu." Stated Itachi calmly as he woke towards Rojā calmly and smoothly, his steps eating up the space between them. Itachi reaches up and pokes his forefinger and index finger into Rojā's forehead, "For the purpose of either unlocking your sharingan. Most do not allow such a risky trick to activate the sharingan, but I think you would be able to handle it. You did."

"Wait, Sharingan?" Smiled Rojā broadly his single tomoe rotating around his pupil as he begins to examine his vision. It looks like things are slower, and Rojā can see each individual hair on Itachi's head.

"Yes. You have unlocked your sharingan at a single tomoe per eye. This will help me teach you the taijutsu katas as it will help you with memorizing the movements until they are trained into your instinct and bones. You shouldn't have to think to perform your taijutsu. Now, keep your eyes on me. We'll begin a small spar. Test your sharingan in this spar to get accustomed to your bloodline limit" Instructed Itachi.

Nodding his head, Rojā widens his stance and prepares for the first par he had ever had, he hopes he impresses, Itachi-sensei. The moment Itachi moves, Rojā already knows he's lost. While, he could see Itachi, his body seemed to be moving at half the speed in which he could see. It was over the moment he tried to duck a palm thrust from Itachi, and tried to counter with a stomp to Itachi's shin.

The moment Rojā's foot leaves the ground, Itachi is on the ground sweeping the legs out from under Rojā while pointing a gleaming kunai at his throat, "Maybe I should have considered raising your exercises some more. Your body cannot keep up with your eyes, Rojā." Said Itachi calmly

Getting off Rojā and helping the slightly depressed Rojā, Itachi gains a slight lecturing tone, "Sharingan: This Doujutsu (eye skill) gives one the ability to read Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu and then defeat it. As such, the clan member can view a technique being performed and almost instantly memorize the movements required to be able to complete it, including the needed chakra moldings and seals used. However, the clan member cannot copy techniques that are unique to another bloodline and the clan member must have a body capable of meeting the chakra and physical requirements to do the jutsu.  
One Tomoe  
The single tomoe version of the Sharingan gives the user the ability to track a user's movements better, giving them both an accuracy advantage and pre-emptive recognition of incoming attacks. It lacks, however, many of the truly impressive abilities of the Sharingan.  
Two Tomoe  
Along with the ability to track an opponent's movement, the two tomoe Sharingan gives the user the ability to copy techniques and pierce an opponent's body with their gaze to see their chakra. The two tomoe also gives the user some defense against Genjutsu.  
Third Tomoe  
This version is the highest of the typical Sharingan forms. It gives the user the ability to predict movements by just the slightest muscle tension. The user can copy techniques with greater accuracy as well as defend against Genjutsu of higher level."

Itachi paused, looking down at Rojā to see if he had been listening, "Give me a summary of the sharingan now that you have been told of it, Rojā."

"Yes, sensei! The sharingan allows the possessor of the eyes to read through ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu while allowing sharingan users to see charka to a limited extent. The first tomoe allows one to track movement, using the twitches in muscles and other nonvisible clues without the sharingan to have a precognitive ability to predict the enemy's movements. The second tomoe allows some defense against genjutsu, allows one to track opponent's movement, while also allowing the user to copy techniques and also allows the eyes to pierce the body to see chakra. The third tomoe allows one to predict movements by the slightest muscle tension, can copy techniques with the greatest profiency, as well as defend against higher levels of genjutsu." Said Rojā, running out of breath from saying such a long summary of his newly unlocked eyes.

"Perfect. It seems as if you read my lips subconsciously and the perfect recall of the sharingan helped in the memorization by putting the information in categories." Stated the elder Uchiha, "work on your physical exercises. I'm going to see Sasuke before my mission. If you wish not would be a coward, don't fear social interaction. And don't forget to pull the chakra from your eyes to deactivate your sharingan. Keep it a secret if you truly want to be shinobi. Ja Ne."

Itachi body flickered out of view, leaving Rojā alone in training ground one. Pondering on Itachi's word of advice, Rojā decides to head home to the orphanage. He decided to try and fight his fear of society by asking the orphanage matron a few questions that had always been on his mind. Itachi-sensei wasn't forth coming with idle chatter, Rojā knew he wouldn't answer any of his questions.

Walking home was one of Rojā's favorite things to do. The gentle wind brushing across his skin, the high sun giving everything a lovely green hue. The small forest path was littered with trees, shrubs, and vines. It held a wild look that Rojā could not help but to appreciate.

Rojā deactivated his eyes the moment he saw the edge of the forest path with a little difficulty before walking to his clan compound. No thoughts on speaking to anyone. Just the questions rolling around in his head.

He had been mediating and circulating his chakra through his body to get used to the feel of his chakra when he noticed a seal on his stomach with a large swirl going through it. Other than that, Rojā had noticed a few odd things. He had cut himself on a piece of broken glass he had found in his bedroom, and the moment he wiped away the blood he could see the small cut healing before his eyes. The cut was no longer than an eyelash, yet Rojā knew that no one healed that fast.

So, caught up in his thoughts, Rojā doesn't realize he's opening the orphanage door and slipping out of his sandals before their off and laying side by side the more feminine pair the entrance. Steeling himself, and using the confidence boost off his newly acquired sharingan, deactivated as it may be.

Walking into the kitchen where he heard a dish clatter against the table, Rojā looks at the one other person he spoke with, Surina Uchiha. Surina was a petite woman, with the traditional pale skin of the Uchiha. She had her raven hair tightly wrapped in a bun on her head with two needles. Her coal eyes were as cold and empty as always as she sat at the table and sipped on a glass of saki.

"What do you want, gaki?" Said Surina, her eyes looking at the only child within her care. She had the easiest job of the Uchiha in all honestly. With only one child, one that was never home it made her have the most laid-back job in the clan.

"Why do you hate me?" Said Rojā in a small voice, yet his coal eyes stared straight at Surina as if daring her to lie.

Surina in all honesty, was speechless. A four-and-a-half-year-old wants to know why he hates her? Granted, it was the bastard child. No one knew who his father was, not even a paternity test. Apparently, it wasn't a shinobi of Konoha. Other than the fact that this child was being kept under watch by the Fugaku, Surina knew nothing of the child beyond what he knew himself.

"I don't hate you brat. You're a bastard. Your kaa-san died the night the kyuubi attack, and she told not a soul of the father. I just think that you are a disgrace to the Uchiha, a halfling." Said Surina before finshing her glass of sake and setting it on the table.

This was the first time anyone had told Rojā anything of his parents. He had always dreamed of them being powerful shinobi, not this. With a couple of words, Surina had shattered all Rojā's hopes for his family. A cold gaze arose upon Rojās entirely blank face.

"Halfling, huh? I guess a halfling is more superior then the elite, then." Spoke Rojā blankly, his sharingan whirling into existence as he kept his anger simmering inside himself. A single tomoe swirled around each pupil madly as Rojā stared at Surina.

'Sharingan? How? The boy's only a halfling and hes not even five! He beat Itachi-samas record!' Thought surina furiously. Looking at the now obviously, very angered little Uchiha and Surina decides to do as Fugaku said.

"Go to the clan heads house. And keep those eyes to yourself, what your doing is considered a threat." Said Surina with a hard glint to her tone.

Looking at Surina, Rojā's Sharingan deactivates before he wordlessly leaves the orphanage, headed towards the clan head's home. Inside though, Rojā is seething. That woman insulted him, and insulted his mother. In the end, Rojā decides to push back any ideas of redemption and revenge for later.

The clanhead's house was large. It was colored a light beige, brown. Small shrubs littered the pathway to the home. Walking up to the door, Rojā is so anger he doesn't hesitate and knocks on the door loudly. He was not wanting to deal with this right now. He just wanted to train.

The man that opened the door was the clan head, Fugaku Uchiha. The man wore a constant stern expression, his dark eyes reflecting nothing, but coldness. The man's dark hair was trained out of his face as most Uchiha. Fugaku looked down at Rojā and frowned even more so.

"What do you want boy?" Said Fugaku sternly, no doubt a hurry for business of one sort or the other.

"Surina sent me. I don't know why." Stated Rojā bluntly, a blank face and even blanker eyes stared up into his clan heads eyes.

"Did she? Don't you know your manners, boy?" Asked Fugaku sternly as a hand gripped Rojā's shoulders and lead him inside his home.

"No, not really. Surina doesn't bother with me." Said Rojā, his eyes staring directly ahead as the two walked down a plain hallway before stepping into Fugaku's home office. Fugaku activates privacy seals unknowingly to Rojā to keep the privacy of such a sensitive subject.

"Truly? I see." Stated Uchiha Fugaku, "Now. Surina was only to send you to me if two conditions arrive. One, you ask questions that she doesn't believe herself capable to answer. Second, if you show any signs of having activated your sharingan. SO which is it Rojā?"

Surprised at what seemed to be such an easy way to gain information, Rojā decided to half-lie to the man, "Both. I have questions, and I've acquired my sharingan." Said Rojā bluntly, hoping the lack of pause would sell his lie.

"I see. What questions do you have before the topic of your sharingan comes up?" Asked Fugaku boredly, while inwardly he was hoping it was questions that would allow the truth to stay hidden. Only five knew. Two were dead, one the hokage, the other his son being the anbu captain, and himself. The secret could not come to the surface.

"Why do I heal so fast?" Asked Rojā carefully, and decided to make it two questions in one to try and make sure he was not lied to., "And what is the large swirling seal or tattoo thing on my belly?"

Fugaku nearly allows his expression to drop in utter surprise, a child was binging all these pieces of the puzzle together. He could eventually figure it out, but not now. He was to young. He would give impartial and half-truths to satisfy the boy, and hopefully it will gain his allegiance to the Uchiha.

"Your chakra is special. It has healing properties that allows your body to heal itself without conscious thought. We would assume that it comes from your father." Said Fugaku, nearly spitting out the word father.

"Now onto the case of the seal. The seal is used to maintain a balance within the village. If one were to break, the other could possible break through the resonance of the seals. The seal is an S-Rank secret that only five know of, excluding yourself. This is your honor as a citizen of Konoha and an Uchiha to guard this secret and this seal."

Rojā's eyes widen at the huge in burst of information and nods slowly as it all seems to make since, "Why does everybody hate me cause I'm a bastard?" asked Rojā Bluntly.

Fugaku sighs and speaks in a low, calm tone, "It is not eh act of you having a father outside the clan. It is the representation that your father did not care enough to see you, so you are not worthy of anyone's time. No one wants you because not even your father cared for you, so why should we take their place. Uchiha are warriors, we take respect, we do not beg and cower for it."

Nodding his head slowly, Rojā frowns as he thinks about all the reasons that his father could have abandoned him. Could he have thought he was weak? Could he have thought his mother was a waste of time? Was he just a piece of revenge to insult the Uchiha?

"Now, your sharingan. How did you acquire it?" Asked Fugaku, showing an interest in one younger than his son managing to unlock the legendary eye.

The first thing that come to Rojā's mind was the genjutsu he had encountered and stiffened slightly, "Genjutsu. That's all I'll say. I don't wanna think about it anymore." Said Rojā quietly.

Fugaku frowns at the response, but nods as he had heard the brat had been at the training grounds a lot the last couple of months, and decides to ask how his training is going to put himself in a good light with the boy, "How is your training? I see you have started using weights from the bugles in your clothing."

"It's okay I guess. I can only to the body replacement three times out of every five, but my physical training has been going smoothly I guess. I've began to read as well, it's not too bad." Said Rojā calmly with a small smile on his face.

"Good. It seems as if you need to persuasion to train in the shinobi arts. Keep training, and when turn seven I'll have my son, Itachi teach you the fireball jutsu as our rites state to make you an Uchiha adult. Now read a book on manners, and go home. I've got more meetings to attend to Rojā." Said Fugaku calmly, smirking slightly to himself when he saw the slight twinkle in Rojā's eye when he spoke of the fireball jutsu. He knew he choose the right choice of words as he saw Rojā run towards the orphanage as quickly as possible.


End file.
